


four times phil says no and one time techno ignores him

by tech



Category: Minecraft - Fandom, Technoblade - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Dream Smp, DreamSMP - Freeform, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Minecraft, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Phil Watson - Freeform, Sibling Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Wholesome, no ships, phil is dadza, tommy is the least favorite child, video blogging RBF - Freeform, wilbur and techno r twins but it’s not mentioned, yes i am a techno apologist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28835847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tech/pseuds/tech
Summary: "It'll fade out by the end of summer, anyway! Just let me try it, maybe you'll like it," Techno begged."No," Dadza said simply. "Besides—is that a mullet you're growing?"————————Techno really wants to dye his hair pink. Dadza says no. Tommy helps him dye his hair.
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 438





	four times phil says no and one time techno ignores him

**Author's Note:**

> hii this flipped on wattpad but i love this fic so it’s going here BC it’s good and i love it but yeah established sbi w adopted tubbo! tubbo isn’t adopted until techno is like 13-15 tho. i’ll do some found family soon and i have a couple dadschlatt drafts as well. enjoy!  
> also follow my twitter: technobladek  
> edit: tags r fixed! am new to ao3 lol

Techno was nine the first time he asked his father to let him dye his hair pink. It was also the first no he received in his life from his father. Dadza, as he called him, unofficially claimed the oldest child (by two minutes) as his favorite child out of the four boys, though he would deny it if you asked. Techno got the most Christmas presents, the first pick of steak, and the most attention—from Dadza, that is (he was too antisocial to crave much attention from his siblings and others) Dadza claimed it was because he was "special" and needed extra attention, but everyone knew that it was a bullshit excuse. Or, maybe it wasn't—Techno could be a handful with the voices and the desire for blood.

"Why not?" Techno had asked Dadza, whining and huffing.

"It'd blend with yer skin. You'd be one pink blob," he explained.

"Good! I don't want people to perceive me," he said. Dadza raised an eyebrow at him.

"Where'd you learn that big word?" Techno grinned at him.

"English class! I'm the favorite of the teacher, too!" He exclaimed. Dadza shook his head in disbelief, though pride of his son seeped out in the pressed smile his face wore.

"That's good, but you're not dyeing your hair. Got it?" He told Techno.

He whined, using the pouty face that usually won Dadza over. It didn't work that time. Tommy tried it all the time, but it never seemed to phase Dadza like it did with Techno.

The second time he asked to dye his hair was when he was eleven. It was the last day of school, and Techno came home begging for him to let him dye his hair pink for the second time in his life.

"It'll fade out by the end of summer, anyway! Just let me try it, maybe you'll like it," Techno begged.

"No," Dadza said simply. "Besides—is that a _mullet_ you're growing?"

Techno nodded proudly, with Dadza ruffling his hair and praising him. Tommy, only eight at the time, quickly made a mental note in his head: _get a mullet_.

"Maybe when your hair gets longer," Dadza suggested. Techno smiled, but still complained on why he couldn't do it now.

"Well, you need to grow your hair to the length you want it. What's the point of dyeing your hair if the brown outgrows the pink?" Dadza reasoned. Techno reluctantly agreed, absentmindedly braiding the side strands of his hair.

Techno then proceeded to stay in his room for the rest of the afternoon, sketching out the hair he wished to have. Dadza found him asleep there that evening, and moved him gently to his bed where he let him sleep the rest of the night away.

The third time was when Techno was beginning his YouTube channel, at just thirteen years old.

"Aren't you a little young for youtube?" Dadza asked. Techno shook his head furiously.

"No, Dadza, I have to think of the future here! How will I pay my taxes?" Dadza sighed at him (he's just a kid, why is he worrying about taxes?) and went on to explain how taxes worked, which caused Techno to complain even more,about the government and exclaiming, "what a _scam_ "!

A mysterious package arrived at the door the next week while the boys were at school, and Phil, seeing that it was under his name, opened it—though he didn't remember ordering anything. It was there that he found a few things bundled together: a microphone, a headset, and a webcam.

Techno arrived home in horror when he saw that his father had unboxed his package. He quickly went to claim it, but was immediately stopped by Dadza telling him he was too young to be showing his face on the internet. Techno agrued that it was for the future (he didn't want to show his face now, or often) but lost the argument, eventually "agreeing" with Dadza but still taking the microphone and headset.

But still, Phil didn't quite like the streaming idea; Techno was still young and had a squeaky little voice, and Phil knew he might get made fun of for that.

The next day another package arrived, sending Dadza into more horror as he unboxed pink hair dye. Techno was quick to defend his case, exclaiming about how he would eventually have to show the internet his face by the time he was a star with ten million subscribers, and he "wanted to look good." Phil locked it away in the highest cabinet, a three digit lock installed. Techno didn't see the dye for another two years, on his last and successful attempt.

As Techno reached the age of fifteen, his voice dropped and to Phil's horror, he grew several inches, reaching a whopping height of 6'2. He thought of the locked cabinet, but the three digit lock calmed him down a bit. There was no way Techno would find it out, right?

Tommy turned twelve, and suddenly decided to idolize his big brother even more. He followed him around even more than Wilbur, taking notes on "how to be as cool as the big bro". Tommy did in fact attempt to grow a mullet, but found that it was in his eyes too much and the other boys at school thought it was weird.

Tommy told Techno about it, and the other had just shrugged. "They made fun of me, too," he told him. "But the ladies were just excited to braid my hair as it got longer. I said no, of course."

Tommy had sputtered at him about how he was a pussy for avoiding women's attention, and even thought of growing the hair out—but the hair in his face proved to be a bigger problem than he previously thought.

The scissors were the next thing that Dadza locked. After returning from work one day he found the boy locked in the bathroom, talking with his friend on the phone loudly about how "his hair just wasn't enough for the ladies". After stern knocking on the door, Tommy slowly opened the door for him for Dadza to find a child with nearly no hair sitting on the counter with blonde hair bits surrounding him. The scissors were then locked up, and it was Tommy's turn to clean the bathroom for a few months. The worst punishment, though, was getting made fun of at school until the hair grew back.

One night, still a fifteen year old, Techno approached his father in the kitchen as his siblings went to bed. His glasses settled low on his nose, his hair in a messy braid with strands of warm, brown hair hanging in his face. They stood in silence as Techno waited for his tea to finish being made. Dadza paid no attention as he washed the dishes—that is, until, Techno awkwardly cleared his throat and Dadza shot him a "yes?" look.

"See, uh, Phil—"

"Don't call me that," Dadza interrupted.

"—I kinda uh, might have promised my subscribers a cooking video, so, I'm doing an unofficial face reveal," Techno finished, looking at his father with hope in his eyes.

"Yeah? If you want my permission, I really don't care, just don't hog the kitchen for too long," Dadza replied, still washing dishes. Phil still didn't like the idea of Techno's face out on the internet, but he knew that his son was old enough now to be careful about it.

"Yeah, but I'm not too happy with my appearance—I really wanna dye my hair pink. Please? I really don't like showing the internet my face, but it'd make me feel better if I could dye my hair pink," Techno continued.

The other thought for a moment. "No," Dadza decided. "I think the brown suits you. Wilbur is fine with his hair, so what's wrong with yours?"

Techno sighed, grabbing his now finished tea and rushing upstairs as Dadza yelled at him to come back and leave the tea in the kitchen. He ignored him, and promptly laid in bed with the nearest book and the occasional sip of his tea.

!

"See, chat, I know it's a strange time to stream for me, but hopefully my European subscribers won't fail me," Techno told his stream chat. He'd been streaming for twenty minutes. On a Monday morning. In the middle of Febuary.

"School? The Blade doesn't need school, chat," he chuckled, rapidly clicking as he murdered the four star skywars player in front of him in his game.

"Well—maybe I should've gone, I have two AP classes and I've been ignoring them lately—but _c'mon_ , chat, the grind is more important," he continued.

His chat continued to yell at him, and finally, he caved.

"Fine, chat, you got me. I'll tell you why I'm not at school today."

!

Dadza had left for work early that morning, at just seven AM, instructing Techno and Wilbur to get Tommy and Tubbo to school. He rushed them all, sending the others off to the bus. He told his siblings he'd be biking to school that morning, and to not wait up for him at school.

Except Tommy saw through that one. Or, rather, he had a hunch that his brother was lying. He too told Tubbo to not wait up for him, hiding in a bush by their front door. He then promptly followed Techno back inside as the bus left, being as quiet as possible.

Which wasn't very quiet.

Tommy, in his excitement, kicked the doorway to the kitchen as he followed his brother into the kitchen. Techno whipped around, his braid promptly hitting his own face as he did.

"Heh? HEH?"

"Hi, Techno! See, I just forgot something—"

"No, you didn't, Tommy. You're skipping school!" Techno exclaimed.

"Only because you are!" Tommy argued, not budging.

"And I'm telling Dadza if you don't let me stay with you."

Techno froze.

"Tommy, you are an absolute gremlin of a child, I am _so going to kill you_ —"

Tommy stopped his threats as he grabbed the house phone, humming as he dialed Dadza's number.

"Wait! No—okay, fine, you can stay! Just help me with this, and don't tell a soul!" Techno pleaded, finally giving in. Tommy smiled at him, putting the phone down and swinging his backpack to the ground.

"What do you need?"

  
!

"This is a really bad idea, Tech."

There was a bang on the counter as Tommy put down the hammer Techno had requested. Techno grinned at him.

"Thanks, Tom. Now watch and learn. And don't listen to authority," Techno said, grabbing the hammer and heading to the forbidden cabinet. He eyed the lock before finding the perfect place and—

The lock fell with a clang onto the counter after two big bangs from the hammer. The cabinet door creaked open, and Techno turned to grin at a bewildered Tommy.

He grabbed two things: the pink hair dye and the pair of scissors Tommy had gotten taken from him. Tommy gaped his mouth at him.

"You aren't—"

"Oh, but I _am_ , Tommy," Techno said, grinning. Tommy then handed him the other item Techno had requested: shampoo. It was specific—anti-dandruff tangle safe-for-colored-hair, scented vanilla. Tommy shook his head at Techno, who was already unbraiding his hair and combing through it.

"I feel like a slave," Tommy complained.

Techno was quick to correct him. "No, Tom— _mandatory volunteer._ "

Tommy scoffed at him, who had now warmed up the sink water and was wetting his hair. He hummed as he finger combed his now wet hair, his glasses discarded on the counter.

"Now, wash, child," Techno told Tommy, chuckling as Tommy shook his head and began washing his hair.

"Get it all, Tommy! Do you know how delicate my hair is? It is precious, Tommy. _Precious_!" Techno told him, humor heard in his voice.

Tommy finished quickly, then grabbing something from his bag.

He handed Techno a small mask, some type of animal skull with tusks.

"Put this on. I, uh, got this for your face reveal. I know you're more nervous about showing the internet your face than you were a few years ago.”

Techno smiled at him, putting the mask on. Wet hair dripped in his face, and Tommy got his payback—the best picture of all time, in his opinion.

It was a polaroid of Techno with his skull mask on and his hair all in his face like the girl from the ring, but dripping wet. His new tusks poked through, though, and a rare sight was seen—a genuine Technoblade smile.

" _Hey_!" Techno yelled, reaching to grab the the picture, but missing, not being able to see well without his glasses and his face covered in wet hair.

"Fine—keep it. But we're not done yet," Techno told him, giving up quickly. Except Tommy had more planned—another picture. This time it was a selfie, with Tommy's mouth wide open and his face a " _oh my god!"_ expression. Techno's now grumpy face had returned in the picture (neither of them knew this yet—not until after it developed). Techno didn't even fight for the picture, grumbling about "needing to get a move on".

They dried his hair, and Tommy got the dye out, yelling the directions out dramatically, ignoring complaints from the helpless Techno with his head in the sink. Finally, gloves were on and Tommy began the process. The bleach was first, and it immediately got on Techno's forehead, him then complaining to Tommy as his little brother snickered at him.

The bleach wasn't too long of a process, but Techno insisted on aluminum foil to "speed it up". They washed it out and dried his hair once again, Tommy giving Techno a dirty hand mirror to inspect his new hair as he prepared the pink dye.

"I look pretty good," Techno said, admiring himself and ignoring the badly bleached roots with brown poking out.

"Shut up and let me dye your hair," Tommy said, raising the dye brush and causing Techno to quickly put his hair in the sink.

"My neck hurts," he complained, Tommy then painting a little too far past his hairline, causing Techno to yelp and shut up. He ended up complaining even more after a while, with each layer of hair weighing down on his right side as Tommy dyed the hair.

Finally, Tommy finished, splitting Techno's hair down the middle with the foil wrapped hair stacked on each side.

Techno immediately groaned at the sight, attempting to grab the outgrown bangs that had slipped out tbe foil. Dye immediately got on his forehead, causing himself to wince.

He admired himself again in the mirror, causing Tommy to groan and slap his arm.

"How long does this stay in?" Techno asked, putting the mirror down.

"I threw away the directions so I guess we'll never know!" Tommy exclaimed. Techno groaned at him, and decided that "whenever he felt like taking it out" was enough time.

And during the waiting period he began streaming. Tommy had reluctantly decided to do his homework in his own room, as Techno had instructed.

"And that's why I'm not at school, chat. Please don't tell Phil," Techno told his chat, rapidly clicking his mouse as he murdered ten year olds in skywars.

"Y'know chat, headphones really aren't a good idea right now, there's dye all over them, but I don't care!" Techno continued, adjusting said headphones.

"Trouble? Nah, chat, I won't get in trouble. Because if I got in trouble I would be dead, and _Technoblade neva dies!"_

He streamed for a few hours before decided it was time to wash it out, Tommy in the background the entire time, watching his stream in awe and admiration for his big brother.

(Techno definitely left the dye in for too long, but how was he supposed to know it was too long? Tommy had thrown away the directions).

Techno inevitably stained his forehead—or, rather, Tommy had, but he didn't care. The hair dryer power was on high and it burned his ears but he didn't care, because he was about to have gorgeous pink locks.

And he did.

Techno didn't stop looking at himself for ten minutes, gasping everytime he saw a new angle. Tommy rolled his eyes everytime—it was like watching a couple do PDA. Techno then went on to braid it, take the braid out, brush it out, braid it again, take it out, make a bun, make two buns, and then take those out again.

He settled for a long braid reaching down his back, with a few strands in the front hanging in his face.

Techno felt like a pretty princess.

And he was.

The cooking video went smoothly, though Tommy kept running into the kitchen and messing with Techno. He ended up cutting out 15 minutes of Tommy messing with him and keeping a five minute cooking video (later, of course—Techno would _never_ not procrastinate editing a video).

He and Tommy played video games together for the rest of the day until their father came home to a mess of a kitchen, a random Dora backpack, an unrecognizable son and another son jumping all over the place.

"Your hair," Dadza said in disbelief.

Techno braided and unbraided his hair in silence, his glasses sliding down farther and farther as he looked down.

"It actually looks good!" Dadza finished. Techno grinned at Tommy and high fived him as their dad slapped Techno's back and ruffled the top of his hair. Techno quickly fussed at him for this—he was not letting anyone ruin his perfect braid.

He did eventually edit the cooking video, uploading it nervously a month later. To his relief, the video received good comments and he let out the breath he was holding in. However, there was the occasional comment about the end of the video—the glimpse of Tommy tackling Techno from behind and Techno's cut off high-pitches scream.


End file.
